


Outer Banks Reality TV AU (Big Brother Edition)

by thistreasurehunter



Series: What If... (a collection of stand-alone OBX AU one-shots) [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: AU, Big Brother AU, Big Brother crossover, Everyone ships JJ and Pope, F/F, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Happily ever after..., Kie and Sarah are queens, M/M, OBX AU Headcanon, OBX Imagine, Rafe gets a redemption arc, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Imagine if the gang met a different way. Specifically, imagine if they all met on a reality TV show instead.Yes, this is the OBX x Big Brother crossover nobody asked for.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Series: What If... (a collection of stand-alone OBX AU one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Outer Banks Reality TV AU (Big Brother Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't sure whether I should post this here or not because it's basically just a load of ideas loosely strung together and not a 'proper' fic. But people over on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter) seemed to like it, so I just decided to post it here as well...

Okay, but imagine if they all met on a reality TV show instead. Big Brother, for instance…

**VTs + entrances:**

  * JJ would be set up by the show as the sexy one that all the girls are going to love – a 2D dumb hottie.
  * He’d love his entrance, grinning and waving and high-fiving the cheering audience. 
  * And Pope’s VT makes him sound like a bit of a straight-laced nerd. 
  * And he’s a bit shy on his entrance walk, but he still gets a big cheer. 
  * Sarah and Rafe would come in as a brother and sister duo, 
  * But as separate housemates. 
  * makes a couple of ~questionable~ comments in his VT and he gets a mixed reaction from the live audience. 
  * Sarah wears a slinky floor length gown and looks amazing as she makes her way in. 
  * Kie mentions sea turtles twice in her VT. 
  * She opts for more of a casual-glam look, but still owns that catwalk as she enters the house. 



**The Kie/Sarah arc:**

  * Kie and Sarah are framed by the producers as powerful, confident, head-strong women. 
  * So at first, the audience all think they’re going to clash over which one of them gets to become queen bee of the house. 
  * And, to be fair, they do clash a bit to begin with, 
  * Because they’re both so strong-willed and sure of their own mind. 
  * But really, it’s actually all just low-key sexual tension. 
  * Because those girls have the hots for each other! 
  * But they’re both a bit too proud to say anything at first. 
  * Then, slowly, they realise they’ve got so much in common. 
  * And they bond over environmental issues and feminism and convincing their housemates to recycle more. 
  * And they become friends. 
  * Friends who both look really hot in their bikinis when they hang out in the pool or the hot-tub; 
  * And who have long, soft chats late into the night, kind of curled up in the cosy chairs in the garden; 
  * And who often sit with the other’s head in their lap. 
  * And who take turns doing each other’s hair and make-up; 
  * And who talk about how hard it is style different hair types or apply good make-up on a skin tone other than your own, so they teach each other. 
  * Then one night they’d be messing about in the pool, laughing and splashing each other, and suddenly Kie would just lean forwards and kiss Sarah. And Sarah would kiss her back and they’d both be wet and pressed up against each other in their bikinis, and all the cameras would suddenly be pointing at them. 
  * The video of it online would become one of the most watched clips of the show ever and it would go down in BB history. 
  * And then they kind of become an awesome power couple. 
  * And everyone would just know that the house was ruled by two queens. 



**The JJ/Pope arc:**

  * At the beginning, the audience think JJ and Pope are going to annoy each other. Because they’re just so different: like, stereotypical cautious nerd vs stereotypical reckless jock. 
  * And in the first few days, they don’t spend much time together, because they both did kind of low-key judge the other from a distance too. 
  * But then to spice things up, Big Brother teamed them up together for a task. 
  * And to begin with, they were both so dejected at having to endure the task with the other. 
  * But when they actually started the task they ended up getting along so well. 
  * Like, their personalities complemented each other’s, and they worked really well together. 
  * And they were surprised by how much they could make the other laugh. 
  * And they ended up acing the task. 
  * And then they just sort of… fell into hanging out together. 
  * All the time. 
  * JJ brought out Pope’s fun side and Pope brought out JJ’s sensitive side. 
  * JJ would do something daft, and Pope would join in and they’d both end up creased in laughter. 
  * Or Pope would be a bit sad about something and JJ would be right there, making him feel better. 
  * And their bromance literally became the highlight of every episode. 
  * The entire show, really. 
  * Because everyone just LOVES watching them hanging out, having fun, looking out for each other and just hyping each other up every chance they get. 
  * It was the friendship that shouldn’t have worked, but just _did._
  * And they form a little friendship group with Kie and Sarah. And they all just get along and have a lot of fun together. 
  * One time, one of the other housemates said something mean and unfair to JJ. And JJ was about to get angry in his direction. But then Pope cut in and just verbally took that guy _down!_
  * And JJ was just so bewildered, because nobody had ever stood up for him like that before. 
  * And then in letters-from-home week, JJ is happy for everyone, but also a bit sad because he knows he won’t have one – I mean, he knows his dad definitely wouldn’t have bothered. 
  * And Pope asks JJ to read his letter from his parents and it’s beautiful and JJ chokes up a bit and they both hug afterwards and it’s really emotional. 
  * Then just when JJ thinks they’ve finished, there’s one letter left at the bottom of the box, and it’s from his JJ’s BFF from back home – John B. 
  * And Pope reads it out to him, and it’s really lovely and John B tells JJ all the funny things that have happened since he was gone and also that everyone on The Cut is really behind him and JJ is laughing and welling up and just so happy. And all the other housemates – the nice ones – kind of get that this was a big deal for JJ and sort of envelop him in a big group hug, Pope right there in the middle holding him. 
  * And throughout their whole friendship, the camera doesn’t miss the way Pope and JJ look at each other. 
  * And they become the will-they-won’t-they pairing of the series. 
  * They both get asked a ton of leading questions about the other in the Diary Room. 
  * And they get such a huge audience following and end up having a load of fan accounts dedicated to them. 
  * They even get a ship name. 
  * Well, two ship names. 
  * And nobody can really decide which one to use. 
  * But the boys just keep it completely bro-mantic and platonic, to the dismay of the audience. 
  * Even though it’s completely obvious to everyone that they clearly have ~feelings~ for each other. 



**The Rafe arc:**

  * And, of course, every season has it’s ‘baddies’. 
  * This year it was Rafe and his gang of stuck-up, snobby ‘Kooks’. 
  * Rafe gets a little bit too drunk on the first night and decides to go for a middle-of-the-night swim. 
  * There’s a lot of flexing. 
  * And some of the housemates are a bit wary of him because he comes across as quite unpredictable. 
  * In general, Rafe’s ‘popular group’ are a bit mean to some of the other housemates, particularly JJ, who they keep tormenting, 
  * They try to provoke him into getting so angry he’s removed from the house. 
  * And they keep nominating him for eviction. 
  * But week after week, JJ always survives the public vote. 
  * But then one week he’s up for eviction against the most popular ‘Kook’ housemate and JJ is sure he’s going to leave. 
  * And he’s sad because he knows how much he’s going to miss Pope and his friends in the house. 
  * And on eviction night he can’t keep still and his leg keeps bouncing with nerves. 
  * And the Kook is so over-confident. 
  * Pope, Sarah and Kie all sit around JJ as the results are read out…
  * And the Kook is evicted and he gets booed when he leaves. 
  * JJ is saved and gets a huge cheer from the audience outside and Pope, Kie and Sarah all pile on top of him in a big group hug. 
  * And Sarah tries to talk to Rafe about cooling it. Telling him to stop being a jerk to everyone, especially JJ. 
  * But it isn’t until Rafe has to do a task with Sarah, Kie, JJ and Pope that it really starts to sink in. 
  * Because the task is really hard and they have to spend quite a bit of time just the five of them in a separate task-room. 
  * And Rafe gets to know the others a bit better and sees how much fun they are and how much nicer they are to be around than the people he hangs out with. 
  * And they all work together and win the luxury shopping budget. 
  * And afterwards, Rafe kind of rejects the ‘popular’ group and starts hanging out with Sarah and the others. 
  * And he just doesn’t tolerate any of his old friends saying anything mean about his new crew. 
  * And so he gets a bit of a redemption arc on the show and the audience go from loving-to-hate him, to just sort of loving him in a he’s-a-bit-flawed-but-aren’t-we-all kind of way.



**The Final:**

  * Rafe, Sarah, Kie, Pope and JJ all make it to the final. 
  * John B is in the front row of the audience with a massive sign that just says “JJPope Nation”. 
  * And it’s really emotional when they say goodbye to the house. 
  * Because they all know how life-changing the last couple of months have been. 
  * Rafe’s exit interview is intense – he’s grilled about his change in attitude and he gets a bit emotional. He explains how eye-opening the experience was and how he want to move forwards as a better person and the audience all fall in love with him a little bit. 
  * And Kie and Sarah both look incredible and work that catwalk as they leave. 
  * In their interviews they both get asked a lot about _that first kiss…_
  * But the girls are more interested in talking about equality and sexuality politics. 
  * And that just end up solidifying their new roles as LGBTQ icons. 
  * Pope and JJ are the final two. 
  * And as they wait for the final result, they just sit on the sofas a little in shock because neither of them ever expected that they could get this far. 
  * And they both think the other deserves to win much more than they do. 
  * And just before they get the results, Pope takes hold of JJ’s hand. 
  * And when the winner is announced they both just hold onto each other and end up sobbing into each other’s shoulders, because they’re just so happy and shell-shocked. 
  * And when they finally exit the house they both get such deafening cheers and they can’t keep the smiles off their faces. 
  * And their Best Bits videos are amazing, because it’s basically like a montage of their whole friendship. 
  * Their funny, chaotic, sweet, intense, glorious friendship. 
  * And of course they get asked about whether there’s anything more between them than friendship. 
  * And they’re both really evasive. 
  * And they just _cannot_ believe they have fan sites! 
  * And the after-party is loud and wild and brilliant and lasts all night. 



**Afterwards:**

  * Rafe has redeemed himself in the public eye and ends up being universally loved by the female audience. 
  * After the show, he does a series of work-out videos that become hugely popular. 
  * He also becomes a regular guest on TV panel shows. 
  * After the show ends Sarah and Kie start their own ethical, environmentally friendly beauty brand and later add a fashion line. 
  * They make sure they promote true representation and employ models of all ethnicities and body types, showing girls everywhere what true beauty looks like. 
  * With some of the proceeds of their company, they set up a number of charities that focus on environmental and humanitarian projects all over the world. 
  * And they live their best lives, knowing they’re helping make the world a better place. 
  * After the first wave of interviews and photo shoots die down, JJ and Pope both sort of fall out of the public eye. 
  * There’s still a lot of speculation about them. 
  * And the fan sites never really give up on the ship. 
  * They both occasionally post things to their Instagrams, 
  * JJ mainly posts photos of the ocean or his surf board, 
  * And Pope posts food shots and inspirational quotes. 
  * Occasionally a photo shows up of them hanging out at one of Kie and Sarah’s glitzy fashion events. 
  * And Rafe once posted a photo of the old BB gang, and also John B, in a bar somewhere. They were all crammed into the shot. But JJ and Pope were sitting really close, JJ’s arm slung over Pope’s shoulder. 
  * That photo ended up getting a lot of likes. 
  * And then a few years after the show ended, Pope posts a photo of a heart drawn in the sand with the letters P + J inside. 
  * And then at almost the exact same moment, JJ posts a close-up photo of Pope’s hand resting on his own, their golden wedding rings shining. 
  * And so many people like the photos at the exact same moment the boys temporarily break the internet. 



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
